This invention relates generally to fishing devices, such as fishing hooks and lures, and more specifically to an improved fishing device especially adapted for easy connection to a fishing line.
Attaching a fishing line to a fishing device can be difficult and frustating, since only a small eyelet is usually provided. The line must be threaded through the eyelet, which generally requires a steady hand and the same hand-eye coordination necessary to thread a needle. Frequently, this is impractical or impossible for people with poor eyesight and/or arthritis. A number of approaches to this problem are disclosed in the inventor's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,562, which shows a number of devices for "attaching a hooked item for catching fish or the like to a line with a knot therein". While these devices facilitate attaching hooks and lures to fishing lines, in the case of fishing lures, they require that a framework be secured to or formed with the lure. In addition, the framework of the devices are formed of metal wire, which has a tendency to break fishing line if the line is excessively pinched by the wire. As a consequence, the devices of the inventor's prior U.S. patent must be manufactured very carefully so that excessive pinching of fishing line is avoided.